custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael's Big Hit (Thevideotour1's version)
'Michael's Big Hit '''is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on May 3, 1989. Plot Michael punches Amy for wrecking his airplane and gets grounded for 7 days. '''Educational Theme: ' Hitting / Forgivenesses Recap The video starts where Michael and Amy's Dad comes home with a scale model of the Bell X-1 rocket plane for Michael Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Voss) * Irvine (Brendan Moore) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Leslie (Daiana Campeanu) * Flex (Edan Gross) * Dylan (Chris Hale) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Grey (Devon Sawa) * Sian (Carrie Savage) * Jason (Salim Grant) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Jude (Joey Lawrence) * Michael and Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) * Michael and Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) Songs # Barney Theme Song # I Love You #The More We Get Together #The Airplane Song #This Is Not My Day #We're Gonna Teach Michael a Lesson # # # # # #Forgive Me #Someone to Love You Forever Trivia * This version of "I Love You" uses the same arrangements and vocals from "The Backyard Show". * After the "Barney Theme Song", when Michael and Amy's Dad comes home with a scale model of the Bell X-1 rocket plane for Michael, the music from "The Backyard Show" (when Nick and Mario ) is used. * Before Barney comes to life, Amy bothers Michael while he is checking out the scale model of the Bell X-1 rocket plane. It is a plane that broke the sound barrier. * When Michael screams as he , * When Michael says "BARNEY!!", after he came to life, the sound is taken from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Michael said "Barney! I wonder who said that!"), except it was pitched up to +11 and mixed with Michael's 1988-1989 voice. * When Barney says "Hi, Michael!", the sound is taken from "Hoo's in the Forest?" (when ), expect it was pitched * During a scene where * When Amy cries , * This video will be later adapted to the "Arthur" episode, "Arthur's Big Hit". * Production for this video took place in November 1988. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", Michael and Amy's Dad comes home with a scale model of the Bell X-1 rocket plane for Michael) * Michael: Dad! * Amy: Dad! * Michael and Amy's Dad: Hi, Michael. Hi, Amy. Hey, Michael, look what I got for you. * Michael: What is it? * Michael and Amy's Dad: It's a scale model of the Bell X-1 rocket plane! Closed-Caption version by National Captioning Institute: * * Quote 2: * Amy: What kind of game is that? * Michael: It's not a game. It's a scale model of the Bell X-1 rocket plane -- a plane that broke the sound barrier. * Amy: Sound barrier must be pretty harsh because this plane is all smashed up. * Michael: No, it's not. I'm gonna build it. Quit touching everything. You're gonna mix up to pieces. * Amy: I've never heard of toys that're already broken. * Michael and Amy's Mom: Okay, you two. What's going on? * Michael: Amy's trying to bother me while I'm ready to build the plane. * Michael and Amy's Mom: Michael, you know that Amy's your little sister. Now if she's gonna bother you while you're ready to build the plane, you should tell her to leave you alone. * Michael: Yes, Mama, I know. * (the song starts for "The More We Get Together") Closed-Caption version by National Captioning Institute: * AMY What game is that? * MICHAEL It's not a game. It's a model of the Bell X-1 plane that broken the sound barrier. * AMY Sound barrier is harsh because this place is smashed up. * MICHAEL No. I'll build it. Stop. You'll mix up to pieces. * AMY I've never heard of toys that are broken. * MOM Okay. What's going on? Quote 3: * Michael and Amy's Mom: (after the song, "The More We Get Together") Okay, Michael. Have fun building your plane. * Michael: I will, Mom. Thanks. * Michael and Amy's Mom: You're welcome. * Michael: Now Amy, can you please leave me alone? Because I'm gonna start building the plane. * Amy: Michael, how does it work anyway? * Michael: Didn't I tell you to leave me alone? * Amy: Well, I think that airplanes are-- * Michael: (covers his ears and closes his eyes) AAAAGGHH!! * (Amy leaves Michael's bedroom) * (Michael goes back and sees the pieces of the plane) * (Fades to the Barney doll on Michael's bed with pillows and a red rosy blanket that tucks himself, then magical sparkles appear on him) * (thunder flashes) * (Michael is shocked about Barney coming to life) * (Barney comes to life) * Barney: (giggles) Ho ho ho ho ho! * Michael: BARNEY!! * Barney: Hi, Michael! * Michael: Barney, guess what? * Barney: What? * Michael: I'm building the Bell X-1 rocket plane -- a plane that broke the sound barrier. * Barney: Oh, I see. * Michael: But I don't want Amy to bother me all the time while I'm building it. I can do this by myself but it'll be hard work. * Barney: Okay. Have fun. * Michael: Okay. Closed-Caption version by National Captioning Institute: * * * Quote 4: * (fades to the next scene where Michael is working on the plane) * Amy: Is that the same broken plane you're fixing yesterday? * Michael: (gets interrupted by Amy) AAAH!! Don't do that. I need to concentrate. * Amy: That's a pretty color! (accidentally spills the bottle of red paint on the newspaper) * Michael: (shrieks) AAAH!! * Amy: (giggles) Ha ha ha! See ya. * Michael: (growling) Nnnrrr! * (fades to the next scene where Michael and Barney walking to his bedroom) * Michael: I've been working on the plane all week. It's hard but I'm almost done. * (Michael and Barney see Amy touching Michael's plane) * Michael: Amy, don't touch that! The paint isn't dry! (grabs his plane off Amy's hands, leaving red paint prints on Amy's hands) * Amy: Eww!! Mommy, Michael made my hands red!! * Barney: I never thought about it before, but being an only child is nice. Closed-Caption version by National Captioning Institute: * AMY Is that the same one? * MICHAEL Don't do that! I need to concentrate! * AMY That's a pretty color. * MICHAEL Aah! * AMY Ha ha! See ya. * MICHAEL I've worked on the plane all week but I'm almost done. Don't touch that! The paint isn't dry! * AMY Eww! Mommy, my hands are red! * BARNEY I never thought about it. Being a child is nice. Quote 5: * Amy: If it could break the sound barrier... * (Michael drops the broken pieces of his airplane) * Amy: ...falling out of a window shouldn't be able to break it. * Michael: I told you not to touch it! * Amy: You built the plane all wrong. Did you even read the directions? * (Michael prepares to punch Amy) * Amy: It didn't fly for one second. It's not my fault if you made a plane that can't fly. * Michael: I told you... NOT TO TOUCH IT!! (punches Amy) * (Amy crying) * Michael and Amy's Mom: Michael Thomas Hall! Come here! * Michael: Uh-Oh! Middle name! * (fades to Michael and Amy's dad putting ice on Amy's arm that Michael punched) * Amy: (crying) Do you think they're gonna hafta amputake my arm? *Michael and Amy's Dad: No, Honey. It's amputate, not amuptake. *Amy: They're gonna amputate? *Michael and Amy's Dad: No. I'm in charge and I'm putting ice on it. *Amy: (screaming) AAAAH!!! *Michael and Amy's Dad: What's the matter, Amy? *Amy: That's cold. *(fades to Michael and his mom in the hallway) *Michael and Amy's Mom: Apologize to your sister. *Michael: Nuh-uh! She should apologize to me! I worked all week on this. I told her a million times not to touch it! *Amy: You're bad! *(wipes to Michael and her parents in his living room) *Michael and Amy's Dad: Michael, this means no TV for a week. *Michael: WHAT! That is so unfair! You don't even care what she did to me! Closed-Caption version by National Captioning Institute: *AMY If the sound barrier breaks, falling out of a window won't break it. *MICHAEL I told you not to touch it! *AMY You built it wrong. Did you read the directions? It didn't fly for a second. It's not my fault if you made a plane that can't fly. *MICHAEL I told you not to touch it! *CRYING *AND AMY'S MOM Michael, get over here! *MICHAEL Coming! *CRYING Will they amputake my arm? *AND AMY'S DAD No. It's amuptate.